


Des lubies et des tatouages

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinks, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je n’aurais pas pensé qu’une femme comme vous aurait quelque chose comme ça."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des lubies et des tatouages

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Whims and Tattoos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149491) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



Kalinda se fige à l’instant où elle le remarque.

Il fait une chaleur de four dehors, et c’est dimanche. Deux raisons pour lesquelles Alicia n’a pas adopté son habituel et respectable uniforme tailleur-talons hauts-cheveux lisses. Pour travailler un dimanche par une chaleur de four, Mme Florrick a sorti les mocassins, un pantalon léger et un débardeur trop court de deux centimètres pour être tout à fait décent. Le satané tee-shirt remonte sur sa taille chaque fois qu’elle lève les bras pour attraper ou remettre en place les dossiers nichés sur la dernière étagère de la salle des archives. Sans mentionner les cheveux : bouclés et hors de contrôle. C’est si rare que c'en est amusant et attendrissant – les seules fois où Kalinda a vu quelque chose hors de contrôle dans l’apparence d’Alicia, cela a été les deux ou trois soirs où elle l’a presque saoulée.

Mais il n’y a pas que les vêtements et les cheveux. Kalinda n’a rien dit à leur propos, mais ça...

Quelques tourbillons roses et noirs sur la peau pâle. « Vous avez un tatouage ? »

... ça, elle ne peut pas en faire abstraction.

Elle lève la tête pour regarder Alicia qui est perchée sur un petit escabeau. Alicia pivote sur elle-même, dissimulant toute trace d’encre rose et noire quand elle pose les mains sur ses hanches. Elle arque un sourcil avec un air de défi qui fait naître un petit rictus sur les lèvres Kalinda.

« Je n’aurais pas pensé qu’une femme comme vous aurait quelque chose comme ça.

– Une femme comme moi ?

– Mm. Vous savez. Une femme comme vous. Un peu guindée. » Alicia ne daigne même pas avoir l’air offensé. « Comme c’est arrivé ? Une sortie entre filles ? Un pari perdu ?

– Juste une lubie.

– On ne se fait pas faire un tatouage sur une lubie, » la réprimande Kalinda. Sa voix est trop basse. Elle peut l’entendre. Alicia peut certainement l’entendre aussi. C’est ridicule ce qu’une touche d’encre rose et noire sur de la peau pâle lui fait. « Ca vous marque pour toujours. C’est sérieux. » Elle se passe la langue sur la lèvre inférieure, rapidement et discrètement, mais ni assez rapidement ni assez discrètement de toute évidence, puisque le sourcil d’Alicia grimpe un peu plus haut. « Montrez-moi ça ? »

Alicia observe juste une courte hésitation, consciente qu’il ne s’agit plus de plaisanterie amicale – que ça n’a peut-être jamais été une plaisanterie amicale. Elle baisse de quelques centimètres la taille de son sage pantalon beige, révélant un peu plus de peau pâle, l’élastique d’une culotte en soie blanche et une petit rose sur la courbe de sa hanche. Rien d’original, rien d’extraordinaire. Il n’empêche que le contraste entre la bien sous tous rapports Mme Florrick et l’endroit presque-caché-mais-pas-tout-à-fait où se trouve le tatouage lui donne un petit coup à l’estomac.

Un ou deux pas en avant et elle peut poser ses mains sur les hanches d’Alicia. Celle-ci est à la hauteur parfaite sur son escabeau, tout ce que Kalinda a à faire, c’est étirer un peu le cou. Ses lèvres et sa langue trouvent le tatouage provocateur, s’y collent, lèchent et suçotent. Alicia tressaille, une de ses mains agrippant une étagère pour se retenir, l’autre se posant sur la nuque de Kalinda.

Ca ne suffit pas. Le tatouage, c’est bien gentil, mais ça ne fait que donner envie de _plus_ à Kalinda. Elle tire Alicia à bas de son perchoir un peu rudement, toutes deux riant quand Alicia trébuche et que Kalinda doit l’aider à se redresser. Elles s’appuient l’une contre l’autre, se reposent l’une contre l’autre, et Kalinda, qui n’est pas du genre à supplier, est à deux doigts de dire « S’il vous plaît » et « Juste une fois. » Peut-être le dit-elle pour de bon parce qu’Alicia hoche la tête.

Elles ne s’embrassent pas. Kalinda sait qu’Alicia ne la laissera pas faire aussi ne perd-elle pas de temps à essayer. Autant se concentrer sur ce qu’elle peut effectivement avoir : les mains d’Alicia lui effleurant les seins, glissant dans son dos et plus bas ; sa bouche dans l’échancrure de sa chemise ; un souffle chaud et humide contre sa peau. Kalinda défait le bouton et la fermeture du pantalon – Alicia n’élève aucune protestation – et pose la paume de sa main sur le tatouage.

« Vous avez un truc pour les tatouages ? demande Alicia, son ton mêlant amusement et affection.

– Si c’est le cas, je n’étais pas au courant. » Elle trace de petits cercles sur la rose avec son pouce tout en faisant reculer Alicia jusqu’à ce que ses épaules rencontrent les étagères et leurs dossiers poussiéreux. Elles vont avoir besoin de soutien. Kalinda sent ses jambes flageoler et Alicia est déjà en train de s’accrocher à elle.

Sous l’odeur propre de savon et de parfum, Kalinda détecte des effluves de musc et transpiration. D’excitation. Ca lui tord les entrailles. Elle veut la toucher, la respire, la goûter. Elle se contente de l’embrasser dans le cou, tandis que la main d’Alicia glisse sous courte jupe et se faufile entre ses cuisses.

« Vous n’êtes pas obligée de..., dit-elle sans grande conviction.

– Non, reconnaît Alicia. Je ne suis pas obligée. Mais vous ne voudriez pas que je m’arrête maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? »

\- - - - -

Quelques minutes plus tard, encore essoufflée et les joues rosies, elle est à genoux devant Alicia. Sa bouche remonte le long de la jambe de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire complice, Alicia guide les doigts de Kalinda à l’intérieur de la culotte blanche et redirige sa bouche vers le tatouage.

-Fin-


End file.
